Another Heart Another Story
by Glistening Sol
Summary: Things were finally calming down after Xemnas's defeat. But when Riku helps a girl from a mysterious guy in Hollow Bastion will it start an all new adventure? Please review. I'm a disclaimer Who isn't :P .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The days passed by ever so slowly ever since Xemnas's defeat. Soon Sora, Riku, and Kairi would have to return to the island. They had to meet with the king at his castle. He repeatedly told them thank you for saving the world from evil once again and gave each of them a last goodbye since they would have to return to the Destiny Islands. After countless begging King Mickey agreed to let the three of them stay a couple of days in Hollow Bastion to hang out with Leon and the others.

Hollow Bastion looked as good as new after the many heartless attacks from before. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were walking along the row of houses. It was nice and quiet until they heard the loud and proud Yuffie arguing with Cid for who knows what. The yelling could be heard from a mile away. The three of them entered the house and found Leon, who looked very disturbed with Yuffie and Cid, and beside him was Aerith who couldn't help but laugh. Yuffie stopped mid-sentence once she noticed the three of them standing at the doorway.

"Hey! It's Sora!" Yuffie announced. Everybody turned their attention to their visitors.

"So you came back." Leon said, relieved that the yelling had stopped.

"So how have things been? Sora asked.

"Despite all the ruckus between Yuffie and Cid over here." Leon took a moment to point over in the direction where they stood. "Everything's been fine".

"We weren't expecting any guest today. You'll have to give me some time to prepare a meal. You all must be hungry." Aerith told them. Everyone laughed when Sora's stomach began to growl. Aerith took that as a yes and headed for the kitchen.

"I'll help too!" Yuffie said following Aerith into the kitchen, yelling again. Cid covered his ears.

"Finally, the little twerp is gone."

"I heard that!" Leon looked down annoyed.

"So when are you going back to the Island? He asked.

"Not until a couple of days." Sora answered. "Have you seen Cloud lately?"

"Yeah he's probably just sitting down somewhere around here. He'll be back later on." Sora turned around to his friends anxiously.

"Let's go take a walk and I'll show you around. Maybe we'll run into Cloud on the way."

"Ok" Kairi agreed and Riku nodded as Sora practically pulled them outside. The town was amazingly large compared to their small, peaceful Island. But Hollow Bastion wasn't always this nice. Once, Maleficent and the heartless had invaded this place. Leon and the others just couldn't hold them off. The army of heartless was just too overwhelming. Luckily they were able to escape. But Hollow Bastion soon after became the heart of the heartless. As the three of them walked around they talked about their raft they had made to attempt to cross over into other worlds. It was a silly idea, but a dream that they once shared.

Cloud was sitting on the roof of a house when they found him, quiet as always, and Tifa was also there leaning against the wall. Cloud no longer ran away from Tifa, nor did she chase him. The whole situation was still confusing to Sora when he thought back on it.

"Hey!" Sora called out to them. Cloud glance at him than returned to gazing out at the sky.

"Hi Sora." Tifa greeted them "These your friends?"

"Yep, meet Riku and Kairi."

"Hi." Both of them said.

"It's nice to meet you. Hey Cloud, come down here for a little while and say something." Cloud slowly stood up with an aggravated expression and jumped off of the house behind Tifa. His wild blonde hair blew in the nice cool breeze.

"Hey." He said solemnly.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Tifa asked.

"We decided to stop by here for a couple of days before going back to the island."

"Oh."

"Hey let's all go back to Leon's house. I'm sure Aerith has finished dinner by now." Kairi suggested.

"Sure." Sora agreed. Sora led the way followed by Riku, Kairi, Tifa, and Cloud. Sure enough once they got there in the kitchen was dinner spread out all over the table. It looked delicious and fresh. There was ham, dinner rolls, corn, and even a basket of fresh fruit. Everyone but Cloud sat down at the table. He instead leaned against a wall. He told everyone that he wasn't that hungry, but Tifa made him a plate anyway.

"This is really good Aerith." Kairi complemented.

"I helped too!" Yuffie chimed in. Everybody laughed and continued with their meals. Afterwards Sora and Riku sat down outside. Were it was nice and cool. Kairi help Yuffie and Aerith out with the dishes. Cloud returned to the place where they had found him before and Tifa soon followed him. Cid was downloading stuff onto the computer and Leon was out training. Everything was quite, which was oddly unusual.

"This place is kind of nice." Riku said quietly to Sora. "It's a shame we'll have to leave in a couple of days."

"Yeah."

"Everyone seems pretty nice too." Sora got up on his feet and turned to Riku. "Up for a little sparing with Leon?"

"Sure." Riku got up and followed Sora. Leon was training on top of building that was pretty high up. It had a prefect view of the sun setting. Sora would have to bring Kairi up here before they left. It was absolutely remarkable. Sora walked up to Leon.

"Hey Leon, looking for a challenge?" He asked.

"I could take you both on." Leon urged. Taking that as a sign Riku brought out his keyblade and so did Sora. They watched each other waiting for the opponent to make a move. Leon lifted the Gunblade up and vigorously slashed at Sora and Riku, dodging their attacks at the same time. He was skillful with the Gunblade. As heavy as it was, Leon carried it around as if it were nothing, though it was slow in attacks. Riku and Sora fought from both sides. Predicting what he would do next. Leon's Gunblade and Riku's Keyblade collided and it was nothing but a strength match now. Sora threw Riku his keyblade and Riku had hit Leon in the left arm. Riku in return threw the Keyblade back to Sora.

"Had enough yet?" Sora asked. Leon just stood up and stuck his Keyblade into the ground. He was no match for them. Together they made up a perfect team, and without his left arm he wouldn't be able to use the Gunblade properly. He would need both arms to use the Gunblade and it would greatly affect his speed to only use one. He laughed for a moment.

"Sora, you really have become stronger since are last match. I look forward to our next one."

"I do too." It was getting darker outside by the moment and they could here Kairi calling for them. It was time to call it a night. And besides Riku and Sora were exhausted and needed to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Heart another Story

Ch. 2

The morning was already here. Riku and Sora were still lazily sleeping on their beds that were made on the floor. The smell of breakfast filled the room. Kairi had insisted on making the meal this time for their hospitality. Aerith walked over to where the two boys slept. She tapped on Sora's shoulder, and he moaned turning over to the other side.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Kairi yelled walking into the room. Riku sat up and yawned. He threw his pillow at Sora who was still refusing to get up.

"Breakfast is ready if you're hungry." Aerith said with a smile that could brighten up anyone's morning. The birds chirped outside in the suns warm rays of light. Mornings were always peaceful and that's what Riku liked about them. At the island he would sometimes get up early and sit down on the usual tree, Gazing out at the ocean, Listening to the waves as they came in and out. The chirping from the birds stopped and they could here them quickly fly away. Riku glanced through a window and watched as an ominous guy walked passed the house. He watched him closely as he continued down the street. This guy was giving him a bad feeling. He was wearing all black pants and shoes with a thick leather sleeveless shirt. His hair was also black but it wasn't his appearance that gave him that impression. As he walked by he had a smug look on his face and he carried a large sword on his back. Riku backed away from the window once the guy was too far to see anymore. Leon, Yuffie, and Cid walked into the room. They could tell that something was on Riku's mind by his expression.

"I'm going to take a walk." I'll be back in a little bit Riku said as he walked outside of the house. Once the door was shut he walked the way he had seen the guy walk. He looked around cautiously. Nobody else in the town seemed to be out and about yet so he couldn't ask them if they had seen him by any chance. Riku walked down street after street, still no sign of the guy from before. He sat on a nearby bench, just about to call it quits until he heard a piercing scream a couple blocks down. Riku got up and ran over in that direction. He brought out his keyblade and rounded the corner. There he found the guy holding a young woman up in the air by the collar of her shirt. She was struggling to get away from him but all her attempts failed.

"Let her go!" Riku yelled. The guy paid no attention to him once so ever. "Let the girl go!" He repeated. The guy laughed and threw the girl against the wall of a bakery.

"A Keyblade. I've heard stories about you and your friend."

"What?"

"I wonder if you are as good as they say? I'll just find out for myself." The guy took his large sword from its sheath. Riku charged forward at the guy. Their weapons collided and both jumped back, charging yet again. Riku continually swung his Keyblade at the guy and he dodged every single one of them.

"Is that the best you can do?!" The guy caught Riku's weapon and with the other hand he punched Riku.

"We'll just see about that." Riku caught his fist and did a back flip away from him. The keyblade vanished from his hands and returned to Riku. With that he charged one more time. Jumping up into the air for an attack but it wasn't until that moment that he noticed what was in the guy's hand. He held a fire red ball like object, moments later he threw it up at Riku. Riku dodged it but it then exploded behind him. Riku fell back to the ground. He was too injured to regain his stance. He could here the guy laughing as he slowly walked up to him. Was this the end? Riku continually tried to get up but his body was in no condition to move. Riku just layed there, awaiting what fate might befall him. How could he have let his guard down? He then heard running from behind him.

"No!" A young woman's voice echoed in his head. And at that moment everything went white.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Heart another Story

Chapter 3

Sora was worried, and so was everyone else. Riku had been gone for more than two hours, which was more than enough time for a walk. Kairi stood watching out of the window.

"I'm going out to look for him." Sora announced.

"I'm coming too." Kairi said. Sora didn't agree with this for fear something might happen, but he knew that it was hopeless to argue with Kairi. The two of them walked around the Hollow Bastion. The empty streets were now crowded with people. They walked down street after street, with still no luck of finding their friend. Then they had found the place where Riku and the guy had fought. The area was totaled.

"What do you think happened?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. It wasn't like this before." Sora stepped forward and found a piece of fabric, a piece that was from the jacket Riku always wore.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Riku opened his eyes. His body ached all over. Was he dead? He tried to sit up but a gentle hand pushed him back. He looked over and it was the girl from before.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly.

"I'll be fine. What about you?"

"I'm ok." Riku looked around. They were on top of the same building from last night.

"How did we get here?" She just shook her head. There was a long silence.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"You were hurt trying to help me."

"Don't be." She looked shocked. "I've had worse."

"Thank you."

"So what's your name?"

"My name? It's Eris."

"Ok Eris. Mine name is Riku." She then smile, it was small but reassuring.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. He was running toward them followed by Kairi. "What happened?!"

"It's nothing, really." Sora and Kairi both helped him up. Eris walked slowly toward the stairs. "Wait, Eris. Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I can't stay here much longer. He will come back. Just like before." She refused to look back at them. They would see her saddened expression and like all the other people she had met before would feel sorry for her and try to help, but every single one of them were killed.

"Why is he after you?" She just shook her head again.

"Just please, stay out of this. This is my problem not yours."

"I want to help."

"No." Sora and Kairi were both confused. Eris continued to walk away. Riku ran to her and grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"I'm not going to let you go that easily. At least give me a chance." She was on the verge of tears and struggled not to cry.

"Eris, they can help you. I know because they've helped many other people from different worlds including me." Kairi said.

"I… I don't know! Too many have died already! I don't want anymore to die!" She broke away from Riku's grip and dropped to the ground sobbing. Her hair hid her face. Tears overflowed in her eyes and dropped to the ground. Riku placed his hand on her shoulder."

"At least let me try, for saving my life earlier." This caught Sora's attention, but he decided to let it go. And it seemed Kairi did too.

"Thank you." She said solemnly. He had to strain to hear her. She looked back up at them and smiled. It would seem Riku, Sora, and Kairi, would have to delay going back to the island anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Another Heart another Story

Ch. 4

Eris was still unsure about accepting Riku and the others' help, but her heart was telling her differently. It was telling her to trust her new friends, but she still feared that something might happen to all of them. They didn't know anything about her. But ironically she didn't either. Her past was like a big blank and it often gave her headaches trying to remember. She had no idea why the mysterious guy from before was after her, but something else was troubling her as well.

When Riku lay injured on the hard paved roads of Hollow Bastion earlier during the fight with that guy, Eris didn't want him to die because of her. She ran over to him and took hold of his arm. After that everything was fuzzy. A little while later she found herself on top of a building and Riku lied on the ground in front of her. Eris didn't know what had just happened, but she was glad that they had escaped the guy, until he found her again, just like before.

A couple days had past. Riku's injuries were doing better and Eris was glad. Every once in a while someone would ask her questions such as "Where are you from" or "Who was that guy from before?" But she just merely answered with an "I don't remember" or "I don't know". She seemed to be jumpy. As if something could happen any moment. Eris stood and watched out of a window as people continually passed by. Many of them smiling and talking to others.

"It gets pretty busy around this time of day." Kairi had startled Eris "Despite all off that it's really not a bad place."

"I guess it's not."

"Want to go on a walk?"

"Ummmmm."

"Come on!" Kairi took her by the arm and led her outside. They walked slowly to the outskirts of the town. Not many people went there and it was a nice place to walk around at.

"So you don't remember anything about your past?"

"No." Eris looked down at her feet.

"And that guy, how long has he been after you?"

"…Nearly three months now…… There's no hiding from him. Soon he will figure out where I'm staying and he will not be afraid to kill."

"There's nothing to worry about. I've watched as Riku and Sora have defeated many heartless and dangerous foes. They always seem to pull through even if the odds are against them. Helping you out will cause no trouble at all, so relax."

"Thank you Kairi." For once Eris had an expression with hope in her eyes. When the two girls returned Sora and the others were all waiting in the front room.

"Where were you!?" Sora asked.

"There's no need to be worried. We just took a short walk."

"You should have warned us first so one of us could have come along too." Riku said. Kairi just shrugged the conversation off and sat down in a chair.

"You know Riku; you sure do take the fun out of things." Everybody laughed except Riku. Even Eris seemed to enjoy the moment. But everyone grew quiet when Tifa suddenly walked in. She had a serious and worried look on her face.

"Heartless are invading the south side of Hollow Bastion! Cloud is over there fighting, but I don't know if he can take them all."

"You guys up for it?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." Sora and Riku both agreed.

"I'm coming too." Yuffi said. She had already gotten an armful of throwing knives and shuriken.

"Cid, stay here with Aerith, Kairi, and Eris." Leon ordered as he followed the others outside.

"Be careful." Aerith waved them off as they quickly ran toward the south side.

"Looks like I'm stuck here with you three." Cid told the three of them while sitting lazily on the couch.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kairi demanded, but Cid just waved her off. Aerith walked into the kitchen to prepare a snack for when the returned. Eris sat down in a chair and looked down at her feet. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"This is his doing."

"You mean that guy?" Eris nodded. "Don't worry. They can handle themselves. They're a lot stronger than you think."

"They've fought heartless for years. I wouldn't be surprised if they're back within an hour." Cid informed. "And besides…"

"A piercing scream came from the kitchen. Everyone ran to Aerith's aid. There were about five heartless jumping around in the kitchen.

"Heartless. They screamed. Aerith was backed into a corner. Cid grabbed a broom and hit them one by one, but more and more came. He lost his balance and was quickly piled on by the heartless.

"Go away!" Kairi yelled knocking them all of with a frying pan. Aerith had slipped out of the corner and stood with her friends, she too took a skillet and fought off the heartless. Cid regained his stance.

"They just keep on coming. At this rate we'll all loose our hearts. We've got to get out of here and go somewhere safer."

"Exactly where would that be, Cid?!" Kairi asked.

"Anywhere but here!"

"No, we can't leave." Aerith explained. "There are probably heartless all over Hollow Bastion. We would just be putting ourselves in more danger. Let's try and hold off the heartless until Sora and the other's return." Cid was about to argue with her explanation, but he knew she was right. Eris stood still at the door. The heartless were multiplying. She knew they couldn't hold them off very longer. She took too steps forward. Her whole body seemed to glow. Kairi, Cid, and Aerith all stopped fighting and watched her. Her eyes were no longer the soft purple they had been before. They were now a vivid green. The room went completely white for a couple of seconds and returned to normal. All of the heartless were gone. Everyone was shocked and confused. Eris just stood there. Her eyes felt heavy. She had no idea how she had just done that. Her body grew limp and she passed out, falling back onto the floor. The last thing she heard was Kairi's worried scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Heart another Story

Chapter 5

"What happened?!" Riku yelled running into the house. It was a total wreck after the heartless had attacked. When he ran into the kitchen he found everyone kneeling down on the floor next to an unconscious Eris.

"You're back!" Kairi said standing up.

"What happened here?" Sora asked as Riku kneeled down next to Eris. Tifa and Cloud stood at the door.

"The heartless attacked shortly after you left. We would have been goners if it wasn't for Eris." Kairi explained. "Somehow she made all of the heartless disappear. Her eyes were green and the whole room went completely white. It was so blinding we couldn't see a thing, once the room was back to normal and the heartless were gone she just passed out."

"Are you guys ok?" Sora asked.

"We're ok." They answered.

"The heartless on the southern side must have been a decoy to lure us from the house so the heartless could get in." Riku said angrily.

"Yeah, we can't let it happen again." Sora told everyone. Eris jolted up.

"Easy now." Cid said.

"What happened?"

"You passed out in the kitchen." Riku explained. "Do you remember?" Eris shook her head.

"The last thing I remember was standing at the kitchen entryway. I had this odd feeling in my heart." Eris stood up with Kairi's help. Leon and Yuffie shortly joined the group. They were about to ask what had happened when they were interrupted by Merlin and his grand entrance.

"Well, well I see you all are alright. And who is this?" Merlin asked pointing toward Eris.

"This is Eris." Kairi told him as he studied the girl.

"You seem oddly familiar. Have we met before?"

"No. I don't thing so."

"Well then, the heartless sure did cause some destruction here haven't they? Nothing that some magic words can't fix." Merlin recited some magic words and everything was back to where it had been before the heartless attack.

"One of the heartless from earlier had this." Leon held out his hand with a beautiful necklace. It was a locket, but it had an unusual symbol on it.

"My necklace!" Eris screamed taking it out of Leon's hand. "I'd thought I lost it!"

"Let me see that." Merlin told Eris and she handed it too him.

"Well I'd be! This is the necklace of the great Celeste! Were did you get this girl?!"

"I've had ever since I can remember. I'm not sure where it came from."

"Who Was this Celeste?" Sora asked.

"Why, she was the most powerful keyblade master there ever was! Even before the king, and you Sora. She was brave and even Ansem feared her, though she died closing The Chaos Gate. Behind it she trapped the evil Selene and many thousands of heartless. Yes she and I were good friends. I can't pick it out but something about Eris reminds me of her." Eris took back the necklace and put it on. It was then that it hit Merlin. "Could it be? I've heard rumors, but I never though much about them."

"What?" Riku asked.

"I heard that Celeste's heart lives on within a young girl, you Eris. This is such great news!" Everyone was confused.

"Maybe that's why that guy was after her."

"What did he look like?" Merlin asked, a Riku told all about him and about the time they had fought. "Zane, I see he's still alive. Well look at time. I must be off now. I'm scheduled to be at the king's castle, Goodbye everyone." Merlin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So he wasn't after me after, he must be after Celeste's heart. Eris said placing her hand too her chest.

"Yeah, but were not going to let him get what he wants." Riku assured her. She smiled up at him. Everyone else nodded in agreement to Riku. Maybe these people could help her after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Sorry for the wait)

Aerith had enough work with Leon, Cid, Yuffie, and all the others hanging around to deal with four other guests. It was very troubling for her though she didn't show it. It was about time Sora, Riku, Kairi returned to the island along with Eris. After a long discussion, it was decided that they would leave in a couple of hours. Eris would be staying with Kairi who didn't live too far from Sora and Riku's houses.

Eris seemed less timid as the days went by. She smiled more than she had before and laughed along with the others, but she was always around Riku. She felt safe around him and she always had this nice feeling inside her heart when she was with him. Kairi had told her many stories about the Destiny Islands, the people there, and the beautiful scenery. She could hardly wait to see for herself. Everyone was enjoying there time with each other left since they had no idea when they would see each other again or that is if they would ever.

Two hours passed by quickly. They said there goodbye's on the same rooftop as before. Sora took out his keyblade and opened up a passage back to the island.

"Be careful." Aerith told them and waved them off. Sora and Kairi both stepped through and Riku motioned for Eris to step through. She waited a bit and finally walked through. Sora and Kairi were waiting on the other side and Riku stepped behind her. Sora used his keyblade and closed the passage between the two worlds. Eris looked around at her new surroundings. It was remarkable! The sent in the air, the nice cool breeze, and the ocean was beautiful. It was better than she'd imagined it to be.

"I've been waiting for you." A familiar voice said. Zane stood against a tree in front of them.

"What are you doing here?!" Sora asked.

"Don't you already know? I've came for Eris, to be specific her heart."

"What do you plan on doing?!"

"To reopen the Chaos Gate with the assistance of Eris. Celeste power rest within her, and I won't give up until that power is in my possession!" With the motion of one hand, a group of heartless appeared along with two larger ones in the back. Zane laughed evilly and disappeared. Sora and Riku prepared themselves for battle. All at once the heartless charged. Eris and Kairi stood behind them as they readied their weapons. Riku waited for a sign from Sora then the two charged back at the heartless. One by one the heartless were defeated. The heartless didn't stand a chance. The two larger heartless were the only ones left.

Riku and Sora both took one. They were exhausted, but continued to fight off the heartless. Riku was about to swing his final blow when he heard Kairi scream. One of the heartless had snuck its way behind them. Sora and Riku quickly turned to see what was wrong. A heartless stood behind Eris. The heartless jumped at her with its sharp claws ready to slash. Riku instinctively ran behind her and put his arms around her shoulders in a protective way. The claws of the heartless tore into his side. The pain was unbearable but he continued to stand and protect Eris.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi both yelled. Sora finished off the two heartless quickly and ran for the heartless that had injured Riku. The heartless spotted this and disappeared. Riku released his grasp of Eris and fell to the ground holding his side tightly. Eris was still in a state of shock. Tears developed in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked. Riku just winced in pain.

"I'll… I'll be fine."

"Sora, we need to get Riku to the doctor!" Sora nodded and helped his friend up and slowly walked toward the house where the island doctor lived.

"Eris, are you ok?" Kairi asked quietly. Eris nodded slowly. "It's not safe to stay out long. There's no telling where that heartless went too." Eris nodded again and followed Kairi to the doctor's house.

"You should really be more careful." The doctor told Riku as she cleaned out his wounds and bandaged it up.

"I'll try to be."

"Good. Now go easy on yourself for the next couple of weeks. Wouldn't want to open that wound up again." Riku nodded and stood up slowly from the couch he sat on. Sora, Kairi, and Eris were all waiting outside of the room. They all smiled when they saw him. Riku glanced at Eris. She seemed trouble; he could see it in her eyes. He decided he'd ask her about it another time.

Kairi led Eris to her house. Sora had already taken Riku back home and went to his own. It was just the two of them left now. They took their time going home. The sky was gradually darkening as the sun disappeared in the horizon. They weren't to far away from her home. Eris remained quiet throughout the whole walk. She seemed to be in deep thought. Kairi wanted to ask, but she didn't want to question her after everything that had just happened.

They walked into her nice and cozy home. It was nicely scented and clean. Kairi took out some blankets and pillows and set them on a table.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch. We don't have a guest room like many others, sorry."

"It's ok."

"Ok then, I'm off to bed see you in the morning." Kairi left the room for her own. Eris sat on the couch deep in thought. All of her friends were risking so much for her. And Riku had been hurt. That small group of heartless was only beginning of his power. Eris had seen it all the time. She liked her new friends and didn't want them to get hurt anymore. The only idea that made since was to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Riku winced in pain and held onto his side as Sora and the doctor lay him down on a couch for a checkup. Kairi was at her home preparing a meal for everyone. The doctor took off Riku's bandages and looked at the wound and smiled.

"Well, your wound is healing quickly, at this rate you'll be up and moving around in about three weeks." This was a long time for Riku. What if something were to happen before then? He would be hopeless. The doctor wrapped clean bandages around his wound and helped him stand up. "See you in another week or so." The doctor reminded them as they walked out of the room. Eris was there like always leaning up against the wall. She was lost in thought. Ever since the heartless attack she had been acting strangely. Riku hadn't got around too ask her what was on her mind yet, he wanted to wait till when he was better.

They all arrived early at Kairi's house and found her still cooking. They all waited in her living room quietly until she motioned them all in. There were four plates full of eggs, bacon, and toast. The four of them sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. Sora and Kairi talked away while Riku listened and commented on some things, but Eris remained quiet. Riku was increasingly getting worried. As soon as he could he would ask her to take a walk with him than he would ask her what has been troubling her.

Two weeks had passed with no sign of Zane. Sora, Eris, and Kairi all went with Riku to his checkup. Eris stood outside of the door like always as the others walked in. The doctor began her check up immediately. Eris was quiet and thought about a lot of things, but one thing that she couldn't get off her mind was Riku and the day he got injured. Being that close to Riku gave her a wonderful feeling, but when that heartless tore into Riku, it tore into her heart as well. She couldn't quite figure out what her feelings for him were. She did no that she didn't want to see anyone of them, especially Riku, get hurt again.

She remained quiet as the doctor announced good news to Riku's recovery, but she cautioned him to be easy on it for about another week while she bandaged it up. The news of his recovery made Eris smile, but it quickly changed into a sad frown. She had planned to leave once Riku was better, that way she wouldn't be too worried for him. She would be on her own again with nobody to worry about. The thought of leaving them made her cry. She muttered a small "goodbye under her breath and walked quietly down the hall, tears poring down her cheeks.

Riku was happy about the doctor's news, but all he could think about was Eris. He planned on taking her out for a walk now that he could. He quickly stood up from the couch and walked out of the room too see her. Sora and Kairi followed behind. He stopped in his place when he noticed that Eris was not waiting in the usual spot. In fact he had no idea where she was. Kairi and Sora gasped when they found that she was gone. She had come along with them to the Doctor's office. Riku had a bad feeling, he immediately ordered them to split up and search for her. Kairi and Sora agreed with this plan and waited no longer. Riku saw something in the corner of his eye. There on the floor was Eris's necklace. That necklace was special to her. She wouldn't have just dropped it or leave it there. With no time to spare Riku held the necklace tightly in his hand and began his search.

Did Zane show up? Or did she just go back to Kairi's house? Riku continually thought up possibilities. It hasn't been but a couple of minutes that she's been missing and he's already worried sick about her. Kairi had gone to check her house and Sora looked around by the ocean, still no sign of her. Riku searched throughout the Island, ignoring his aching side from all the running. The island was small and she couldn't have gone far. He just hoped she was alright.

Eris continued walking through a forest of palm trees. She had no idea on how she was going to get off the island. Her legs ached terribly and she sat under the comforting shade of a nearby tree. The sound of the nearby ocean was soothing. She was sure that her friends were out looking for her. Then Riku came to her mind. More tears filled her eyes. It wasn't long after that her tired body gave out on her and she fell asleep.

Eris jolted up at the sound of footsteps. It was dark outside. She immediately thought about Riku. Maybe it was him. She stood still, trying not to make a sound. The footsteps stopped. After a while she relaxed. Maybe it was just an animal or something. Suddenly someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped away from the person. She stood up, her heart was racing. The dark figure moved out of the shadows. It was Riku. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. He was staring straight into her eyes. She didn't move as he moved in to hug her. She longed to go back with him, but she just couldn't. She pushed him away and stepped back. The expression on his face tormented her. She hated running away from him. He did nothing wrong. Suddenly Zane appeared behind him with his long sword in hand. He stabbed it into Riku. Eris just froze as he fell to the ground unmoving. Zane laughed evilly and held his sword high up in the air. She didn't move at all. Finally the sword dropped toward her. She was as good as dead. The last thing she remembered was her piercing scream and everything went black.

Eris jumped up from under the tree. She looked around cautiously for Zane and Riku, but there was no sign of either of them. It was just a nightmare. She stood there silent. What if Riku did find her? She had to keep moving.

"Running away are we?" Eris turned around to find Zane.

"Why do you want to open the chaos gate?"

"Why? To rule over the worlds. But of course I can't do that until I have your heart in my possession. How about we make a little deal? Either you come with me or I'll kill every one of your friends including your precious Riku. It's your choice." Eris already knew the answer. There was no running away this time. She looked at the ground and stepped forward. She stopped in place when she heard a familiar voice, Riku's voice.

"Eris!" He yelled. She refused to see his face.

"No" she whispered.

"Ah, I see you've arrived, but you're a little too late. You dear Eris has just agreed to come with me. Riku was bewildered.

"Eris, why?" Tears trickled down her cheek.

"Riku, I… I don't want to see you getting hurt anymore."

"Eris…"

"I have no choice!"

"You do have a choice. Just let me protect you!" Eris just turned around to face him. The sight of her tears saddened him. She just shook her head slowly. Zane appeared behind her and gave her a painful blow to the middle of her back. She fell down unconscious and Zane lifted her over his shoulder.

"Eris!" Riku yelled running toward the two. Zane created a dark portal and stepped through. Riku stopped in front of it. He was confused and angry. Confused of why Eris agreed to go with him and angry because he couldn't stop them.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi yelled. They ran up behind him. "We heard you yelling, what happened?"

"He has Eris." Riku stepped closer to the portal and Sora pulled him back by the shoulder.

"I'm coming with you."

"Me too." Kairi said. Riku turned back to the portal. He stepped through followed by Sora and Kairi. They found themselves in a dark and gloomy world. In the distance there was a large tower with a spiral staircase that circled around it. He had a feeling she was there. He would save Eris and nothing was going to stop him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Riku, Sora, and Kairi all raced for the tower. The sky darkened by the minute. They neared the beginning of the long circling staircase. Riku looked up to the top. He immediately ascended the stairs. Heartless appeared everywhere and he merely pushed through them, leaving them to Kairi and Sora. Riku turned to them. He didn't know whether to continue on or to go back and help out his friends. Sora fought off the heartless and motioned for him to go on.

"We'll be fine. Go get Eris." Riku didn't say another word and continued on. He shoved past the many heartless that stood in his way.

"Eris, just wait for me. I'm coming."

Eris laid on a stone bench unconscious. Tears from before stained her face. The Chaos Gate illuminated with an evil ora.

"I've been waiting for this day to come for years. Nothing will stop me now." Zane laughed evilly and stepped over by Eris with a smug look on his face. He held his hand out above her. An extremely bright light engulfed the area. Eris let off a loud scream in her unconscious state.

"That was Eris!" Riku said to himself. His heart skipped a beat. He could see the end of the stairs. When he made it to the top there was a blinding light. Once it dimmed he could make out the figure of a woman lying on bench. It was Eris.

"You're already too late! Witness the opening of the chaos gate!" Zane announced wickedly. The large door opened slowly. On the other side was a world of greater evilness. He stared into the darkness, it brought many memories back. He quickly remembered about Eris and ran to her. He picked up her limp body into his arms. He shook her continually, still no response. Her body was cold and pale. He brushed away strands of hair from her face.

"It's hopeless. There's nothing that you can do now." Zane said harshly. Riku just ignored his words.

"Eris, wake up. Open you eyes!" Tears welled up in his eyes and he held onto her tighter. His heart ached. Sora and Kairi slowly walked up behind him. Sora had never seen Riku in such a state. Kairi sobbed when she saw Eris. There was no sign of Zane anywhere. If anything he had gone into the Chaos Gate.

"I was too late. I couldn't save her." Riku said solemnly. "If only I'd gotten here sooner, I could have stopped him."

"Riku…" Riku laid her back down gently and stood up. Eris…I'm sorry. I let you down. I will never forget you. He thought looking down at her. It would be another burden along with many others he would carry.

"Zane, you won't get away with this." Riku took his keyblade in hand and faced the gate to great darkness. There was hatred in his eyes.

"Riku…we have to close the Chaos Gate somehow." Sora reminded him, but Riku didn't listen.

"No, not until Zane pays for everything he has done."

"Riku…" Kairi cried softly. "Just be careful." He nodded solemnly. Sora took his keyblade and stood behind Riku.

"Kairi wait here. It's too dangerous for you to go any further." Kairi understood and let him go without a fuss.

"I'll be here, waiting for you. " Sora smiled and glanced at Riku. He seemed broken and hurt, but behind all that he was determined. They both looked at the Chaos Gate and stood there silently. From here on out they would have to be on their guard from the heartless and Selene.


	9. Chapter 9

The world beyond the Chaos Gate was dark and cold. Everything was quiet, not a heartless in site, nor Zane. The land was rough and lacked vegetation. The soil itself was dry and red as the sunsets that often painted the skies at the islands. The air was thick, and made the both of them uneasy.

Riku and Sora remained quiet has they treaded across the new land. Neither of them said a word. All that could be heard was the rhythm of there breaths. They never looked back once, only looking forward at the horizon. The only thing Riku could think about was Eris. His heart felt as if it had been ripped right out of his chest. He had this feeling of both grief and anger. He still didn't understand why Eris had run away in the first place. Riku wanted nothing more that for her safety and would gladly give his life for that purpose only, but maybe that was the reason.

"You know, Riku, once you've gotten your revenge it won't bring Eris back." Riku stopped in his tracks and looked down at the ground. He didn't know what to say. He knew Sora was right, but part of him wanted to continue on. He felt that the only way to ease the pain inside him was by the death of Zane. A sudden sound brought Riku out of his thoughts. He turned around quickly to see what was there, but found nothing.

"Did you here that?" He asked, still watching their surrounding carefully.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Riku took one more glance around, and joined Sora. Suddenly a heartless jumped out of nowhere and was heading for Sora. Riku stopped it in midair and finished it off with his keyblade.

"I have a feeling there's more." Sora nodded and brought out his keyblade. Sure enough in a matter of moments, heartless came from everywhere. They encircled them both. Riku and Sora immediately charged at them and fought them off one by one, but the heartless just kept on coming. Riku stopped as he heard a familiar laugh. He turned around angrily and found Zane.

"Just how stupid are you? You didn't even stand a chance against me before, but you still continue to follow me into the chaos gate."

"Zane" Riku said angrily.

"Just try to kill me."

"You'll regret the day you decided to mess with me!" He ran straight through the heartless toward Zane. Zane didn't flinch at all as Riku neared him for a frontal attack. Riku swung his keyblade vigorously at him, but not once did he even come close to hitting him. He striked once more and Zane deflected it, throwing Riku harshly into the cold, hard ground.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. Sora was about to attack Zane when Riku stopped him.

"No Sora. This is my fight." Sora understood. There was this look in Riku's eyes. All he could do was trust in his friend.

The heartless gathered up again, and it was up to Sora to take care of them. Riku and Zane just stared at each other. He had this twisted smile that Riku just wanted to rip off. It was the same smile that he gave them after they had found Eris.

"You can't win against me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Riku ran at him again. Zane had his sword out this time. Their blades collided. Riku swiftly moved the right and gave Zane an unexpected blow to the side. Zane jumped back and lifted up his heavy sword. Riku ran at him again. He swung his large sword at Riku; the sharp blade was only inches away from him. They continued to attack each other furiously. Riku decided to try an aerial attack next. He jumped up toward Zane who had his sword in a defensive position in front of him. Riku landed on the large blade and back flipped behind him. Zane was wide open for an attack. Riku struck Zane right in the middle of his back. Zane staggered forward, gasping for air. He had underestimated his foe, and let his guard down. It was a costly mistake

Sora defeated heartless after heartless, but they continued to come. The number of Heartless was increasing. Sora was already exhausted, but he was ready to hold off the heartless as long as Riku needed him too. Every once in a while he glance in their direction. It wasn't Zane he was worried about though, there was something of greater darkness approaching. He could feel it.

Riku was confident that he could beat Zane. He wasn't about to fall for another of his cheap tricks again. He watched his moves carefully. Zane turned around angrily. "What's wrong? Giving up already?" Riku taunted. Zane just smiled.

"You were just lucky that's all." Riku stepped forward, but a heartless grabbed hold of his leg. He struggled forward as more heartless grabbed hold of him. He tried to free himself with the keyblade. More heartless pulled back on his arm. He could move at all. Heartless after heartless piled on him. He fell to his knees. The heartless were overwhelming. He could here Zane laughing.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. He ran toward them, but the heartless weren't about to let him go that easily.

Riku stood there as Zane stepped closer to him. He struggled to free himself from their tight grip. Zane now stood only feet away from him.

"You're about as helpless as that girl." Zane scoffed.

"Shut up!" Riku fought harder to get away from the heartless' grasp.

"Just think. I'll be doing you a favor. I'll be sending you back to your dear Eris." Zane laughed again. Riku wasn't going to listen to him any more. He finally managed to free his arm and with one swing, slashed Zane across the chest. The heartless backed off, and Riku regained his stance. Zane was now on one knee. "It's not over yet!" Riku held his keyblade up above Zane's head.

"Face it Zane, there's nothing left for you to do." It was all over now. Zane flinched as the keyblade flew toward him, but the keyblade stopped inches away from him. He looked angry and confused.

"What's wrong?! Why not finish me off?!" Riku turned around and glanced back at him.

"There's no point in killing you. It won't bring Eris back." As Riku stepped forward Zane took out a small knife and stood up. He held the up above his head. Riku turned around to see this. But in a split second a beam of light shot through Zane's chest. He fell forward on the ground. His last words were, why… why did you,… Selene?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The heartless all drew back. It was as if they were running away. Riku was motionless. He was standing in front of Selene whom Ansem himself feared. Could he even stand against such a formidable foe? Yes he had too. There was no question in the matter. If he were to fail, Selene would be free to wreak havoc over the many worlds they had fought hard to protect. He had to fight with everything he had left. Riku glanced over to Sora who was now running up to him. He could tell that Sora was thinking the same thing.

Selene stepped forward. Her ankle length black hair swayed back and forth and her long bangs nearly covered her menacing crimson red eyes. She wore a black cape around her neck that fell down to her feet. Beneath she wore a dark suit with red and dark purple highlights along with black boots. Her piercing eyes stared directly at Sora and Riku and there was a familiar unforgettable smirk on her face.

"So you are the new keyblade master." Selene said looking directly at Sora now. "I know much about you." Selene turned her attention to Riku now. "And you must be his little friend. You two have caused an awful lot of trouble this past month." She kicked Zane's now lifeless body out of her way and took another step forward. "The fool."

"Why did you kill him?" Riku asked as Selene just laughed as if the answer was obvious.

"He was ignorant and feeble-minded; he would have only gotten in my way." A purple and black keyblade appeared in each of her hands.

"Keyblades, but how?!"

"It's a sad story really. You see the great Celeste was a legend in her time until one day she had disappeared from the living world. It was that very day she was betrayed by her most trusted love, Zane. His heart slowly filled with darkness as he fought beside Celeste. She new of this, but her heart kept her from doing what was right. The power of the keyblade eventually turned him against her. He fought to have the keyblade for his own selfish reasons, to rule over all the worlds. It was then that darkness filled her own heart and I was born. Zane had eventually found out that he was unable to wield a keyblade, but I could. He planned on using me as if I were a weapon to achieve his wishes. It was that same wretched day that Celeste sealed me away in this dark barren land in a last attempt to save the world. Zane was lucky enough to escape his fate. Celeste's mind and body had died, but her heart lived on in the body of a girl whom had lost her own. But that's enough talk. I'm quite anxious to leave this dreadful place!" Selene immediately lunged forward at Riku. The collision of their keyblades threw Riku back into Sora. They both jumped up to dodge the next of her fierce attacks and watched carefully for a chance where they might make their own. Selene moved with tremendous speed and dodged every strike that the two keyblade wielders could manage with ease. All of the rumors of Selene were true and it was clear now why they were only rumors.

"She's too powerful!" Sora exclaimed. Riku just stood quietly. Watching their enemy flip her long hair back and laughing.

"And to believe that Zane couldn't take care of you himself!" Selene just smirked and ran at them again. In a split second she was right behind Riku. She grabbed hold of Sora's collar lifting him into the air. Memories flashed back to Riku from that same day he had first met Eris in the same situation.

"No!" Riku yelled. Selene threw Sora down onto the cold hard ground. He cringed as her foot landed hard on his chest and began to crush him. Riku swung at her in an attempt to free his friend. With a Single punch to Riku's stomach he landed hard on the ground grasping his side that was hurting him weeks before. He stood back up slightly hunched over from the constant pain in his side. With the keyblade he swung at her once again. Selene caught the keyblade and ripped it from his grasp. She struck him in the shoulder and swiftly kicked him back. Sora fought to free himself. His failed attempts made Selene laugh even more as she watched Riku slowly stand back up again.

Riku was aching all over. It wasn't looking good for them. Selene was too powerful. He watched as Selene continued to stomp on Sora. He had to do something, but what? The fate of the worlds was in there hands. A bright light developed around them. Everything seemed still. A hand gingerly tapped his shoulder. Quickly he turned around.

"Er…Eris?!" The women just shook her head. Riku then realized that this woman looked much older than Eris and had gorgeous green eyes. She held out a keyblade to him. A keyblade like this could only belong to someone with great power. Unlike the feeling of darkness he felt with Ansem, there was this peaceful feeling, light. There was only one person who came to mind. Could this really be the great Celeste?

Riku took the keyblade from her delicate hands. His body felt painless and strong. He knew now what he had to do. With the help of Celeste he could beat Selene. Hope now reflected in his eyes.

"Eris had chosen you, Riku. Selene's fate now rests in your hands." Riku nodded but the last of her message shocked him. "Eris will be fine, don't worry." Celeste's angelic voice echoed in his head. Was it really true? Could Eris really be alive? The light faded as with Celeste. Selene's cold laugh brought him back to reality. It was time he finished this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kairi sat by the stone bench where Eris laid. Thunder rolled in the clouds. Tears had stained her face. Never had she ever lost a friend. Eris's hands were as cold as ice now. Kairi had found herself continually watching for a sign that her friend was alive. Everything seemed so unreal, like everything was a nightmare.

Kairi wrapped her arms around her knees. She had no idea how long it had been since Sora and Riku followed Zane into the Chaos Gate. She only wished for them to come back soon. Her expression of sadness was replaced with worry. What was going on in there? Were they even ok? Many times, Kairi had wanted to follow Sora and Riku. Just to see if they were all right. A cold rain fell from the sky. She felt it was her fault that Eris had died. She knew Eris was acting strangely this past week, but she had just figured that it was only Riku's injury that had upset her.

Despite the cold rain, a warm hand wiped away her tears. She looked up to see a beautiful woman with long hair and green eyes. If it wasn't for her older looks, Kairi would have believed that it was Eris. The strange woman walked over by Eris. Where did she come from? Why was she here? Was there anything she could do? Kairi watched curiously as she placed a hand over Eris's chest. There was no heart beat.

"Kairi, there is no need to cry. Eris will be fine." The woman's hand glowed as well as Eris's body. She then stood back. Eris squirmed a bit as if she were only sleeping. Happiness filled Kairi's heart and a smile covered her face.

"She's alive, but how?"

"I've only returned what was lost." Kairi looked back at Eris who was slowly opening her eyes. She was going to thank the strange woman, but she was no longer there.

Riku ran at Selene again. He dodged her strike and struck her in her back. She jumped back from Sora. Riku pulled him up. Sora gave him a quizzical look when he saw the new keyblade. He just shrugged and watched as Selene stared back with rage.

"Where did you get that wretched keyblade?!" Riku did not answer. Selene flew at him with both keyblades. Riku managed to knock one out of her hand and grabbed hold of the other. Sora came up and struck her from behind. Riku then got her in her side. Selene kicked Riku back and swung her keyblade at him. Riku deflected her strike with Celeste's keyblade. Its power was amazing. Selene took her other keyblade in hand. "It's time I show you my true power!" The ground shook and Riku and Sora struggled to keep their balance. Thousand of keyblades appeared all around her.

"Riku, what do we do now?" Sora asked. Riku just stared in amazement.

"Now die!" The keyblades all flew at them. They ran back but there was no escape from her attack. The force of the keyblades knocked them to the ground. Countless keyblades cut them up. The sight of this caused Selene to laugh. "You're strong, but not strong enough!"

Riku searched for a way out of their predicament despite the throbbing pain he was in. He wouldn't give up. Everyone was counting on them. Selene's hands were without keyblades. Riku then noticed that she was controlling the keyblades with her hands. Immediately Riku stood up but was thrown back down. Once again he brought himself to his feet and ran toward her. He dodged as many keyblades that he could and used his own to defend himself. More keyblades flew at him, nearly throwing him back, but a strong hand supported him. He turned to find Sora. With a nod they continued through the barrage of keyblades.

There was still much distance between them. They quickened their paces. Sora went to the left of Selene and Riku to the right. She saw this and attempted to defend herself with another storm of keyblades. Her aggression caused the keyblades to miss the two of them as they ran directly at her from both sides. There was no escape for her. She stared angrily into Riku's eyes. She saw victory in them and it angered her. "This isn't happening!" She yelled before Sora and Riku struck the final blow of the long and tiring battle.

Riku and Sora stood back. Selene was down on her knees. Her body was trembling from the pain she was now going through. "Though this may…be the end for me, but it is not over yet." Heartless appeared all around them. "My…heartless are free to plague the many worlds beyond that gate. It is fruitless to fight against them. Death will not be so bad knowing that you to will be coming down with me!" With those final words her body faded away.

Immediately the heartless proceeded in the direction of the gate.

"Up for a race, Riku?"

"Why not." They fought through the crowd of heartless to the front. Luckily the heartless were moving slowly due to their large numbers. They ran as fast as they could, ignoring their many injuries. Finally after countless running the gate appeared on the horizon. Behind them everything was black. The army of heartless was not far behind. Riku and Sora ran through the gate startling Kairi. Relief covered her face.

"Sora! Riku…" Riku and Sora tried to push the doors shut. Kairi looked into the gate and saw the heartless that were threateningly close.

"It won't budge." Riku said.

"We can't give up now." Sora replied. Eris walked up in front of the gate. Riku couldn't believe his eyes. It was her! She's alive!

"Eris!" Sora looked up at her. Her eyes were a glowing green. Slowly she lifted her hands up. Her whole body began to glow much like her eyes. Inch by inch the doors began to close. It brought relief to everyone except for Riku. Celeste had died closing the gate. He ran up and took hold of her hand. She looked up at him shocked. Celeste's keyblade appeared in their hands. The gate closed trapping the heartless behind its perilous doors. A beam of light shot into the keyhole, locking it up for good. Eris fell limp in his arms. He quickly laid her down on the stone floor. Tears came to his eyes. "Eris, you can't go! Not again. I won't let you!" He shook her gently. Celeste's keyblade had disappeared. Riku looked intently at Eris. Nobody said a word. Kairi was beginning to cry again and Sora took her into his arms. Her hand gently wiped away his tears. She was alright after all.

"Riku?" Eris said weekly. Riku looked down at her now purple eyes.

"Eris."

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have run away. Look at what I've caused all of you."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you run away." Eris smiled and leaned forward to hug him.

"Riku, thank you for everything you have done for me."

"Hey what about me? I helped too you know!" Sora added bluntly. Eris smiled.

"Thank you, now I will be able to live a normal life."

The End?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sun was setting on the horizon. Eris loved how its rays shined off the ocean. She sat beside Riku on the oddly bent palm tree on the shore. They listened to the soothing sound of the waves that came in and back out in a continuous pattern. Quietly she leaned her head on his shoulders. She was still exhausted from before. He placed his arm around her shoulders. It was nice not worrying for once.

Sora and Kairi sat in the cool sand a short distance behind them. They drew pictures in the sand and talked about their adventure. But one thing that caught their attention was Riku.

"Hey Sora, It's nice to see Riku like this."

"Yeah, he hasn't been this happy ever since before the island was attacked by heartless." They glanced back over at the couple. Riku whispered something to Eris, causing her to giggle. Slowly his face neared her's and their lips met in a small kiss. Kairi and Sora just looked at each other and blushed. Sora took hold of Kairi's hand and nervously tried to kiss her. When their faces were inches away from each other they heard a small laugh coming from Eris. They turned to find Riku and Eris both looking at them. Their faces turned deep red and they both scooted away from each other.

The sky grew dark and the stars were now visible. Riku walked Eris to Kairi's home where she would be staying for the next couple of weeks until she had her own. Kairi and Sora were following behind barely giving the other even a small glance. Riku found this humorous and often laughed at the two. Once at Kairi's house, Eris and Kairi waved and walked into their house leaving only Sora and Riku.

"So….Riku…what was it that you whispered into Eris's ear today?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah that. It's a secret."

"What?! Why can't you tell me?" Riku smiled at Sora's curiosity and walked ahead of him.

"Hey wait up!" The rest of the walk was quiet until they reached Sora's house. Sora walked up to his front door and opened it up.

"Hey Sora! Earlier, I told Eris that I loved her." Sora thought over those words. With only three small words, you could tell someone how much they really mean to you. "Kairi would love to hear them too." With a wink, Riku left Sora to think on his last words. Tomorrow he would tell her. He would tell Kairi those three simple words, I love you.

The End


	13. Author's Note

Author's note

Dear readers,

This obviously is my first fan fiction, but I won't know how I did until you review. I'm thinking of maybe making a sequel to it in the near future. I'm open for ideas. Thank you for reading my story and for your reviews.

Your Kingdom Hearts obsessive author,

Glistening Sol


	14. Author's Note 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE

It's been a while since I finished this fanfiction. I can't decide on what to write next, a sequel to this story or a fanfic about Celeste and Zane years before the incident with Eris. So here's where you come in. I'm having a vote, so please tell me in a message which one you would prefer and after a while I'll announce the outcome and start my new fanfic

Glistening Sol


End file.
